sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:The Ambush of Lando Calrissian
The unforgiving inky blackness of space hides the Smuggler's Moon of Nar Shaddaa in a blanket of quiet serenity, belying the true contnts of the urban wasteland. A ship, disturbing little, takes off from a platform, and breaks the atmosphere within a few moments. The Lady Luck, personal craft of Lando Calrissian, rides smoothly through the heavens. Sub-light thrusters leaving two blue streams behind it, the luxury yacht takes its time curving up and out of orbit. Inside of the ship, Calrissian also takes his time, jesting goodnaturedly with his copilot as they ascend from the unpleasant landscape below. Flicking a few switches and getting cleared for a jump, the scoundrel notices little out of place. Bridge -- Harmattan :The bridge of this vessel is a model of combat efficiency and functionality. Large transperisteel viewports provide a commanding view of the surrounding space with the captain's chair and crew stations postioned stategically around the small oval-shaped room. In the front are the dual pilot's stations, to the starboard of them navigation, and then sensors, to the port the tactical stations, shields and then weapons. More or less to the aft on the port side is a communications station, and on the starboard a generic operations station that can be used to duplicate any console needed. :In the center of the room is a raised platform from which the captain can oversee all bridge functions. A large black leather chair is positioned in the center of the platform with display terminals on either side. From this position, the captain is able to oversee and monitor all of the crew stations and give any orders needed for efficient combat. Pulling from hyperspace, the Harmattan, Marauder Corvette and personal transport to the Privateers enters real space over Nar Shaddaa. Crewman dashing to ready the fighters, their stations, or for some of the non-combat oriented members, their quarters. "Get the fighters in space." Dylan barks, staring out one of the viewports from the bridge. "What ship exactly are we looking for?" He states, turning quickly to catch sight of Tyy'sun and the other guests that had boarded with the pirates over Selene. "And get the fighters out!" With this several midshipman flee the bridge, running to make sure that each respective ship and pilot is ready for the assault. Onto the oval bridge steps Tyy'sun Eson, his preter long coat hugging the Twi'lek's body as he goes. He takes a look around the command center of the Corvette, the ship hanging like a predator in space all around him. He gives Dylan a nod of respect, but keeps quiet, choosing a place out of the way to stand and observe the proceeding events. Lando Calrissian is here - and the crime figure has a deep interest in capturing the supposed Hero of the New Republic. To this end he has put together a solid hand of aces - including some of his agents, an infamous Imperial pilot, and the dangerous leader of the Privateers.. a formidable force; suprising an unprepaired Lando should do the trick. Tyy'sun smirks as he gazes at the viewscreen. "The Lady Luck, I believe she is called.. " he says in answer to Dylan's question. The elderly Danik Kreldin was ready for yet another foray. This time, against Lando Calrissian. Maybe he would finally get that little bastard. Lando had eluded him at Caspar due to neutral territory, and many times before. Bespin, Endor. But this mission in particular looked promising. Quite a force had been assembled, and if their intelligence was correct, Lando was a sitting duck. Sitting in the cockpit of the Red Comet, his crimson Z-95A starfighter, Danik was dressed in his usual attire outside military life. He of course was not in a flight suit, rather his fancy attire of a suit, fedora, and trench coat. The hyperspace lines reverted to stars as the Red Comet entered real space alongside the Harmattan. "This is Kreldin. I'll fly ahead and run a scan of the system. Shouldn't be too hard to find," he said over a tight-beam transmission to the Harmattan, accelerating his fighter forward towards the moon. After recieving direct orders from the Bridge of the Harmatten, Zero begins slowly wobbling to his ship. Seeing that the other pilots are running, he lets out one of his spine tingly shrieks and starts heading as fast as he can to the frieghter. When he arrives in the cockpit he begins preforming basic checks. "Engines - Green, Hull - Green, Shields - Grenn. All systems green, preparing for takeoff." The little Sullustan waits as the ship slowly levitates off the ground before pulling as fast as he can out of the hangar. The Lady Luck continues to cruise, but soon enough, the pilot knows something is up. After getting a visual on the approach of the capital ship, and the movement of fighters, he begins to worry. With trepidation, he begins a passive scan of the area. Turning to Delneyth, on his right, Lando remarks; "I think things around here are about to get a whole lot more interesting, buddy. See that capship? Looks like they'r readying for quite the altercation." After a moments pause, the co-pilot responds: "Not quite sure sure. Do you want me to open up a hail?". "No. Not a good idea - I'm sure they've already seen us. Best hope they aren't looking for us, and to stay passive." "Increase to attack speeds and give me a status report." Dylan barks, quickly striding to the center of the bridge, eyes remaining on Tyy'sun as the information is spewed from one of the lower officers. "Commodore, the Lady Luck is 235 clicks and closing, we will open fire on your mark." Dylan nods with a smile. "So Mr. Eson, we have yet to discuss how exactly the Privateers will be benefiting from helping you with this..engagment." He smirks and turns back to the viewport. "Open fire at will." The Red Comet speeds across the Lady Luck's cockpit, spinning and then banking to port following the pass. It was the Lady Luck all right. "Identified the target. Preparing to open fire," Danik said, accelerated past the Lady Luck and flipping around to come up behind the Lady Luck. "Try not to damage the hull too much, Captain Rodor. We want him alive, after all," Danik said, grinning as he watched the Harmattan open fire on the Lady Luck from a distance. The Marauder brought some memories back to him, his thoughts flashing back to the old Truth and Reconciliation. "Woah ho, I think you need to hire new gunners, Captain!" he said, flashing a smile as he himself opened fire on the aft section of the Lady Lucky. The little Sullustan aboard the Wings of Kothlis taps some information into the console. Immediatly after the HUD reloads with Lady Luck set as the Primary target. "Harmattan, this is Kothlis, opening fire." The frieghter plunges forward at the Capital Ship releasing two twin bolts of bright red laser fire. The lasers head with great velocity toward the Lady Luck and the Sullustan waits patiently to see if they will hit. Meanwhile he prepares defensive techniques should the large capital ship choose to fire back. "Well, they are heading right this way, perhaps there is a target -- Whoa!" Lando's remark is cut off by a torrent of searing red fire. He pulls the control towards himself, and begins a twisted dance of evasion. "Definately wasn't expecting that. Alright, Delneyth, shields up, cannon out. Let's see what these pilots can do." The Lady Luck's main thrusters engage, carrying it with uncanny speed for a yacht. Rolling and twisting towards one of the fightters, Lando pulls down the comm, his voice crackling over the hailing frequency: "Oh, I see we've forgotten all about nice chit-chat and banter? Very well." Pulling out another control bar, Lando opens fire on Zero's fighter. "Bah." Dylan grumbles to himself as the tractor falls completely off mark. "Pick up speed, Don't worry about firing right now, we are not within range." With that the thrusters of the sleek capital ship burn bright, pushing it towards the now dueling Lady Luck and 95a, a ship that was might familiar, save a paint job or two. Turning to the others on the bridge, Dylan begins preparations for any boarding procedures that might be necessary. "Huh.. my adjustments must be off," Danik said to himself, watching as his proton torpedo sails past the Lady Luck by an extremely close margin. He could have sworn it touched the shields, at least. Well, he would get him this time, for certain. Just needed to adjust his scopes a tad bit. "Harmattan, don't underestimate him. This is the guy who destroyed the second Death Star, after all," he said, speeding across the top hull of the Lady Luck. With a quick course readjustment, he turned his fighter around and faced the Lady Luck head-on, only to see a flash of light as the Lady Luck opened fire on him. Firing off a proton torpedo just as the ship opened fire on him, Danik rolled to starboard, ducking past the Lady Luck and continuing on. "That was close.." he said to himself as he began to second-guess his decision to not equip himself in a flight suit. Ah hell. He was the Nightmare of Athaniss, his opponent was a gambler. He would overcome him. "Back me up," he said to the Wings of Kothlis, preparing to make another attack run on the yacht. The Sullustan shrugs and takes no notice to the fact that his fire missed. Instead he just presses forward on the throttle and flies toward the Yacht. Zero has much concentration when he is piloting, and a simple beeping on his HUD annoys him to anger. He taps rapidly and pushes the control stick in the direction of Lady Luck. "Rodger that Comet, I'm right behind you." His small finger squeezes the trigger and two more bolts of solid red energy are sent from the cannons mounted on the frieghter. "Grr..Jaxx definantly needs missiles of some kind." Pulling the comm down yet again, Calrissian curses: "This is a personal transport craft, independent citizen! You are out of your minds!". Grabbing the controls again, he rolls, weaves, and twists while maintaining his stalwart course toward the enemy ships, hull blazed aglow in a wash of deep red. Taking a deep breath, he pulls out the firing controls again. These are the times he wishes he had more time to upgrade the Lady. Muttering under his breath, he fires; "Smile down on me now..." Tyy'sun watches the proceedings with great interest from his position on the bridge. His blue/gray orbs flash when he hears Lando's voice over the com. In responce to Dylan he says, "I am sure we can work out an agreeable arrangment after the battle has concluded. FOr now, is there a way for me to speak to Mr. Calrissian from the bridge here?" Amidst the chaos of combat just outside of the Marauder, preparations are being made in the many rooms within for boarding procedures or anything else that might come up. "Get equipment from the lockers!" Dylan grumbles loudly to the portly man that had been standing near the viewport since the first shots were fired. "Make sure that everyone is ready, I don't want any mishaps, not on my ship anyways." He smirks and turns towards Tyy'sun, "Prepare your men, while they are on my ship they will be under my command, is that clear?" He waits for a moment, allowing Tyy'sun to speak before continuing. "And yes, just get over to the communications unit, they will get you set up." Jaxx enters the bridge of the Pirate-run Corvette in a quick jog, not wanting to miss the battle. Not only that, he was worried about his ship... Upon noticing his eployer, he takes a place at Tyy'sun's side, staring out the viewport. He easily recognized his ship out there in the dray, blasting away at the apparent target. Much to Jaxx's dismay, the Wings of Kothlis takes a hit. "Minions of Xendor, Zero! You better not blow my ship up!" Tyy'sun considers Dylan a moment, but then nods and turns to Jaxx, "Ready yourself, then. You can expect a conflict aboard Lady Luck. Worry not about your frieghter, she will be patched up after this affair. On my command you will join the boarding party." he then walks towards the communications array and excepts the mic handed to him by the crew member.. he looks up at the viewscreen - at Lady Luck and begins speaking. A medium sized capital ship takes off Smuggler's Moon. The cappie was faster than you'd think of a ship of its class, Subpro space vehicle, and soon flew in the midst of space towards its coordinates for a jump. The crew notices the acts of war however, and the ship slows down a tad at the scene for a few seconds, probably contemplating what was happening, before flying back to full speed, just like a passer by who'd seen something wrong and didn't do anything to better it, in resignation. Soon the ship reaches its jumping coordinates and enters hyperspace. It hadn't taken long to catch up with the Yacht, which had been rolling towards the hulking corvette during the fray of battle. "Excellent. Keep power on the shields, no way that yacht will ever beat through them. Fire at will, tractor beams only, we want to take him alive." Dylan had never been used to commanding a capital ship, in fact it was almost ridiculous to think that he even would try, though until he could hire someone more capable than himself, it would have to do. Following suit of the other ships, the Harmattan begins to open fire on Lady Luck, this time at a much closer range. Danik didn't remember Calrissian being this good. Maybe the Z-95A he bought wasn't worth it after all? "How the hell are we going to board him, Captain Rodor?" Danik asked, shaking his head as yet another one of his torpedoes went sailing past the yacht and into deep space, where it would eventually explode. "Damn fire control.." he muttered under his breath, rolling under the yacht and them up on its port side. He loaded another torpedo into the firing tube and flipped around to face the yacht's port side, the torpedo launching soon thereafter. "I wonder how he is with a blaster.." Danik wondered, figuring if they somehow managed to get aboard Lando would be a ripe for the killing. "What's your shields at, Kothlis?" Danik asked, watching as the yacht hit his allied fighter. Once again the targetting wasn't quite right. It was in fact much worse. Zero grombles a little bit and shakes his head. A warning flash is picked up within a few seconds after. The Sullustan is taken by suprise as the fire smashes into the shields of the frieghter while it rolls forward. Zero lets out a shriek as though 300 pigs were all dying at the same time. He steadys out the ship and aligns it back up with Calrissian's. "Grr...alright, one for you..now one for me.." He squeezes the trigger and laser fire expands into the darkness after its target. "I'm fine Comet, still have 27." Tyy'sun thinks better of his missage to Lando, and does not send the transmission through, instead turning to observe the scene as it unfolds outside of the ship. He smirks as he sees a hit land on the Lady Luck. Breathing considerably heavier now, Lando strains to keep out of the way of the torrents of fire. The Capital Ship's lasers go wide, but as the pilot pulls away from those blasts, he runs headfirst into the fire emanating from Danik's fighter. Lando attempts to retain composure of his ship as it physically rumbles with the impact of the first blast. However, the renewed fire from the Sullustan hits hard. The Lady again shudders, as the auxilary power blinks for a moment. Delneyth, any serious damage? Good. We'll keep going, and I'll try to find a way out of this mess." Pushing on the throttle again, Calrissian barrels towards Zero's fighter. Jaxx jerks his elbows back as Danik hits the Lady Luck. "Take that, you bastard! Noone shoots my ship!" He watches on in glee, obviously not having seen very many space battles from a safe distance. Even more to his liking though, was Zero getting in a shot of his own. "Hell yeah, Zero! Show 'em whose boss!" His attention then turns to Tyy'sun. "Hey, we about to board yet? I am ready to put some holes in Calrissian." Currently settled within a chair, his larger weapon leaned against the side of said chair, Racra hums idly to himself. The smaller of the two-handed weapons rests somewhat in his lap, a small clothe running over the barrel and various parts that have lacked a shine for a while. He glances upward, his mask covered face tilted up just enough so that he can get a quick glance of the fighting that's going on outside.. He then shrugs his shoulders, returning to the idle work of keeping his weapon clean. There isn't much else -for- him to do right now. He's always prepared to shoot at people, be it on the ground or.. Well, in space and in someone else's ship. A grin begins to form over Dylan's lips as he watches the shots fired from Danik and an unknown pilot both collide with the yacht, almost allowing him to forget that the shots fired from the capital ship had all been completely off mark. "Damnit!" He screams to the men operating the targeting and gunnery stations. "Try to hit him, maybe?!" They were seeming to be more incompetent than he would have imagined. Striding to the communications array after Tyy'sun, Dylan waits for a second, grabbing quickly at the mic as the twi'lek decides against communications. Holding the mic to his lips, Dylan begins, "Lady Luck, cease fire and be prepare to be boarded. Your actions from this point out will be the deciding factor on how many operating limbs you would like to leave my ship with." "Hah hah!" Danik shouted over the radio as his third torpedo finally made contact with the Lady Luck. But, to his dismay, the shields were still up. A tough yacht indeed! But, that dismay was soon vanquished as the Kothlis flew in his stead, firing on the yacht and depleting it of its shields. "Good shot, Kothlis! Harmattan, this is Kreldin. The shields are down, repeat, the shields are down," Danik said, smiling as the yacht tries to enact its revenge on his ally, only to fail. With the yacht's attention diverted by the Kothlis, Danik took the advantaeg and zoomed in on the yacht, launching his fourth torpedo - only to hear the cease fire from Dylan. Almost ready to curse, Danik second-guessed himself, doubting the gambler was going to give up so easily. He needed a bit more convincing. The Wings of Kothlis spins slowly as the laser fire deactivates the shields of enemy ship. Zero cheers with joy. This time he is prepared. The klaxons ring as fire from the Lady's Luck comes into range of the frieghter. The Sullustan rolls hard to the right, avoiding contact. Once again he cheers with joy. "Alright, now lets disable this puppy so it will stay still and the Harmattan crew can board," he thinks to himself as he encloses firing range on the yacht. More bright red lasers fill the deep space..it was only after this that the Kothlis recieved the cease fire message. Lando curses as his shots narrowly miss his target. Hoping to buy some time, Lando grabs the comm and pauses in his maneuvers. Hoping to buy some time, the gambler grabs the com again, but before he can respond, a torpedo is flung from topside. Not being able to move out of the way, the Lady Luck absorbs yet another torpedo blast. The lights and panels flash again, but the Lady has seen worse. "Damn scum. Seems they are not exactly up for negotiations. Dropping the comm for the last time, he again takes up the console. Diving towards the freighter yet again, Lando lets loose another volley. A voice crackles over Lando's com, "Nothing to say, Calrissian? Surely you are prepared to cut your engines and cease this dance." Another shot fired, and another miss. The Harmattan was not contributing to the situation at all, save for the ship transportation. "Looks like we are not going to be any good except for when the Yacht is disabled." Dylan states to those lingering on the bridge. "Do not cease fire and use the turbolasers, who knows, we might eventually hit him." Switching from the non-lethal tractors, beams of bright green burst from the ship in hopes that Lando might fly into one of them on accident. "This ship can take quite a beating..for a yacht," Danik said, watching as yet another one of his torpedoes impacts against the hull. "Kothlis, you okay over there?" he asked, watching as the fighter was hit by another laser cannon blast. "Harmattan, I'm going to try to disable the engines. I doubt Calrissian is going to surrender," he said, angling his fighter over the yacht and then ducked and rolled as he reached the aft section, the engine deck of the yacht clear within his view. "Torpedo 5, launching now," he said, pressing down on the trigger. The Sullustan curses as his shots just go nearly wide of the Lady Luck. "Damnit! How could I have missed, that was a perfect shot!!" He pounds his little fist down on the console which causes a plastic button to break open and spark a little. "Oh dear! What have I gone and done!" He reaches down to grab a repair kit when the yacht pounds into his shields with more fire. Zero moves his head up so fast that it slams into the bottom of the consol. He shrieks with pain. The pilot checks over his systems..."Good, I still have shield power. Thanks for asking Comet." The frieghter turns to face the Lady Luck just in time to see another torpedo hit it. "Nice shot Comet..." His little finger once again holds the trigger sending fire towards the enemy ship. The Lady Luck shudders violently as yet anothe rpowerful blast drives home. The power flickers, and a steep whooshing emanates from within due to repressurization. The console in front of Calrissian flashes a dangerous red, a slight beeping noise adding to his already present headache. "By the force. Delneyth, get ready to be boarded. This ship only has one last run left in her. Recovering from the shot and dodging the Sullustan's fire, Lando strafes the freighter once more. The actions were getting repititious and annoying, "Cease fire." He yells to the gunners. "Push her closer to the Lady Luck, she can't take many more shots. Be prepared to dock and board." With that Dylan turns towards Tyy'sun and his followers. "Alright men, it looks like this is it. Everyone that will be boarding the Yacht begin to head towards the hanger and ready your weapons." "She's going down, Harmattan," Danik announced, watching as his torpedoe slammed into the engine rack on the aft portion of the yacht. "One more direct hit and I think she's done for. I'll do my best." The Z-95A shot over the yacht, flying across the top portion of the hull. Once he cleared, he accelerated forward and flipped about, his sixth torpedo ready to go. "Watch out, Captain Rodor - don't want to miss and hit you," he said, the torpedo launching towards the yacht. Zero was not having the best luck tonight. Although, he had managed to hit a ship piloted by the great Lando Calrissian, who destroyed the Death Star, at least once. His laser fire went wide. The little mouse-like humanoid curses in his native tounge. Once again ringing klaxons signify incoming fire, and once again the little frieghter was desecrated, and once again it's shields manage to hold up. "EEK! I'm at very low shield level. Oh well, still much hull left, so I'm not in any worry." He brings the frieghter closer to the yacht, once again firing on it with his Class 3 cannons. As the final torpedo hits home the Lady falls into a spin. Pulling up on the controls, Lando has just enough time to stabalize, whereupon he cuts almost all of the power and lights he can. "Delneyth, stay in here. Lock the blast-door, and the door on the docking tube." Leaving the cockpit, Lando prepares himself to go down fighting. The Lady Luck, however, has had all it can take for this particular battle. The ship, an object of extravagence, is left carbon scored and sparking, lifeless in space. The blow had been dealt, and with that the Harmattan begins to drift slowly towards the lifeless Yacht, people busily dashing around within the ship. While the bridge crew were performing the emergency docking, Dylan had already headed into the hangar, pulling two IR-5's from within a weapons locker and strapping his light armor firmly over his clothing. "Alrighty boys, lets do this." Tyy'sun turns and looks at Jaxx, "The time is here, Jaxx, prepare to board The Lady Luck - and remember, I want Calrissian alive." he appears to be quite pleased with the way things have played out as he watches from the bridge Jaxx didn't have to be told twice. The man pats a hearty hand on his boss's shoulder. "Let's get him, boss." He offers a quick nod to Tyy'sun before reaching beneath his own vest and withdrawing his recently attained AA-8 shotgun, making sure to check it was fully loaded before he started to head back to the hangar. *-- The Party boards Lando's ship The Lady Luck seems completely at odds with the picture of fine living it once was. Objects are scattered about the main cabin, furniture is toppled, and all of the objects cast deep shadows, swathed by flickering lights, still shaking from the impact of torpedoes. Wires hang down from the ceiling, and desh plating is missing in many of the places it normally would be. The chandeliers sway back and forth due to the whirring and whining hyperdrive still chugging in pain near the back of the ship. No person is to be seen in the main cabin, and although it is desolate, the ship still seems oddly inviting. Dylan rolls his eyes at Tyy'sun and Jaxx as they stand back, allowing the Privateers to enter first. "Just like you lot. This is your deal and even now you hesitate, what are you planning on doing once Lando is in your hands? You won't be capable of handling him." With a smirk and duel IR-5's at hand Dylan ducks into the docking tube, and after a few strategically placed explosives, procedes to enter the main cabin of the Yacht. What once could have been considered a lavish room, the cabin had seemingly been turned inside out, furniture upturned and pannels literally falling off of the walls. "Begin searching the rooms, he is on this ship." If that wasn't him flying, Dylan would love to get his hands on the pilot who had lasted so long against Kreldin. Following his space foray in which he managed to subdue the Lady Luck, Kreldin returned to the Harmattan and loaded up for the boarding operation. Taking what he needed from his personal cache and activating his searcher droid, 7A67, Kreldin followed Rodor in with his searcher droid in tow. Danik did not have to change much in terms of appearance for the boarding operation; he was still in his suit and fedora, but now equipped properly. "Lovely ship.." he said as he inspected the room, kicking some debris across the floor. "Well, let's get started.." he said, kneeling down to his droid and pressing some buttons on its console. "Go." As soon as a good few of the others make their way in, Racra gives a quick peer or two into the battered yacht. He peers a little into the darkened area.. Then makse his way in quickly, lifting up his Bi-Polar carbine up into a readied position, aiming about the area quickly. He narrows his eyes a little.. Then makes his way over in the direction of one of the upturned couches. Kneeling down, he takes up a firing position and scans around as best he can.. Then not spotting anyone, he lifts up to his feet again and starts to make his way slowly along, the weapon still within his hands, though both of the deadly barrels aimed in the direction of the floor for the moment. Jaxx offers a 'good luck' nod to Tyy'sun before making his way into the ship, totally awestruck by Dylan's comment. "Yeah, you weren't talkin' much after I took you out in Chalmun's, were you tough guy?" He smiles oddly, and brings his shotgun up into a ready position, just behind Racra. "Somethings not quite right." He searches the room carefully, and stops when his eyes fall on something mysterious. "Could that be? ...... no." Jaxx mutters under his breath, and kneels down beside the hatch, waiting on his boss. Tyy'sun boards the ship last, tattooed lekku furled around his shoulders, a blaster rifle held firmly in hand. He was not a soldier - though he has seen his fare share of combat - it is typically when events begin to grow large than he can control. This is not one such situation. The comment from Dylan was met with a sabbac face intent on the business at hand - even for a pirate this one has a mouth on him.. He takes a view of the ships interior as his feet plant firmly on the deck, blue/gray eyes scanning intently for anyone who was not a part of his assembled team. Dylan was in charge of this operation - he will pay good money for that too - but he would not endure many more derisive comments from the impressive lad - Black Sun was not an outfit known for its cowardice or lack of abilities. To Jaxx the crimson Twi'lek speaks in low tones. Tyy'sun mutters to Jaxx, "Take... with... -... take... we are... team." You whisper "Take Dylan's lead - support their actions with your abilities - but do not showboat or try to take charge, we are a team." to Jaxx. Lando surveys the scene from his perch, noting the disharmony between the two groups that could perhaps be played to his advantage. Straddling the rail of the floor above, Lando blends into the darkness. Nevertheless, he has a visual on one of the group, and a quick escape route. Hit and run, keep them on their toes. The man, well-versed in combat, slides one of the multidudinous weapons from his form, straddling the AA-8 shotgun with care. Moving into a better position, he pushes himself agains the rail and piping, bracing for any recoil. He looks down the sight of the weapon, a trace honed in on the Twi'lek. A loud thudding blast disturbs the silence of the room as Calrissian squeezes the trigger, and fires a shot off at the Crimelord. As the Twi'lek surveys the scattered and torn ship something does not seem right - a sudden searing sense of danger floods his senses - whipping his head around, Tyy'sun snarls as he throws his body into motion moments before the projectiles threaten to wash over his body. "Inflate your ego as much as you can with that one event." Dylan snaps to Jaxx, his eyes dancing about the cabin. "You can gloat all you want about shooting an ex-Imperial pilot to the floor, but trust me when I say that nobody will be impressed." With the shake of his head, Dylan is quickly jerked back to the reality of the situation, a shotgun blast sounding nearby. Quickly edging towards a fallen piece of furniture the IR-5's raise into the air, trained upon the New Republic hero. One shot fires, then a second, dual stun bolts shrieking forth towards the enemy. "You. Shutup," the aging Kreldin says, directed to Jaxx, coldly staring at the man. "Mind your surroundings and keep your head clear," he said, folding his hands behind his back as he looked away from Jaxx and stepped further into the cabin, stepping over some pieces of debris. He examined some of the remaining items left in the cabin, coughing as some dust kicked up. His searcher droid was searching through the cabin, and so far had been unsuccessful in locating the gambler, but that all changed when a shot rang out in the cabin, directed at the Twi'lek. Cursing as he saw the Twi'lek fall, Danik unveiled his riot gun from within his trench coat and aimed it in the direction where the shotgun blast came from. Already seeing Dylan opening fire, Kreldin ran across the cabin floor and took up a position behind an overturn piece of furniture, concealing himself from any attacks. He would wait until he had a better shot at the gambler before firing. But his searcher droid was not so patient, rolling up to the gambler and bumping into him in an attempt to distract him. The shot that rings out causes Racra to flinch and twist around, looking for who's been hit.. Then falling down into a crouched position, the former bounty hunter and crime lord aims his weapon upwards in the direction of the upturned couch he was behind earlier. As soon as he finds himself in a safe spot behind it, he closes one eye and fires off one of the heavily charged stun-blasts in the direction of the man who had destroyed the second Death Star, not waiting to see if his shot had hit before he ducks back down behind the furniture, trying to muck-up the former New Republic General's ability to track him. He hopes so, at least. Jaxx was in the middle of retaliating to Dylan's comment, when he heard a large blast from above. His first instinct was to leap to the right in case the shot was aimed at him. He lands into a roll, and aims his shotgun up at the source, pulling back the cocking mechanism for a rather cool sound effect. He aims the loaded gun for Lando's legs, not wanting to seriously harm the New Republic hero. The spray of the bullets wash over the body of the Twi'lek, his form flowing backwards through the air, partially from his own attempted dodge, and partially from the force of the impact points. Crumpling to the ground with an audible grunt and thud, Tyy'sun snarls, clutching at his chest for only a moment, swallowing back the pain and feeling the adrenaline rush through his lekku. A roll to the side brings Tyy'sun behind an overturned couch and table. Up comes the Twi'lek from behind the couch, to level his blaster at an angle on the attacking Calrissian. Why does he always draw all the blaster fire in a firefight! The rifle discharges. Lando drops from the ceiling and onto a standing position on the floor after the exchange of fire begins. Avoiding a few energy blasts, he is promptly winged by an accurate shotgun blast from the fallen twi'lek, spinning on his heel before he hits the ground panting. Groaning, Calrissian slides into a sitting position behind one of the black hide couches. Forcing a few shells into the weapon, the man grimaces as the pain shoots through his arm. Biting back both his headache and shock, Lando bides his time. "1, 2, 3, go.." Danik said to himself, using his elbow to shove the piece of furniture over on its correct side, after it had been turned over during the rough space battle. With that, Danik jumped over it, and sat himself down on the couch. His riot gun still in his hands, Kreldin aimed at the gambler scum -- only to see him duck behind a couch. Cursing, Danik hopped up from the couch and slowly proceeded towards the couch, waving towards the others to back him up as he went in for the kill. ALl the shots fired off and the sound of movement cause Racra to give a few curses in Huttese. He then slings his weapon over his shoulder and peers a little over the top of the couch.. Then begins to make his way upward, bringing about his HM-100 Riot gun now, resting it at the top of the couch as he takes aim in the direction of the couch that Lando had ducked down behind, closing one eye and scanning over the edge of the furniture, waiting for the man to pop out from the edge so he can fire off the large cannon between his hands. The Twi'lek's eyes narrow as he watches Lando fall, the smell of burning eminating from the EKX pressed against his shoulder, so close to his face. Racra and Danik advance and take up positions - but Tyy'sun can tell this standoff will go nowhere. If Lando is cornered, he will wait all decade until his attackers finally muster up the gump to charge his cover - and so the sun-baked being sets his jaw, pushes outward with his legs and makes a sudden leap towards the couch, pain wracking his adbomen as he goes. Attempting to ignore the pain he shouts out to the rest of the team, "Follow me in and flood him as I go down!" he may be putting himself in harms way - but with Lando hard pressed, Racra, Dylan and Danik should be able to rush in behind him and bring a close to this altercation. Tyy'sun's EKX blares to life, spitting acrid searing energy towards the crouching Calrissian as his body crests the couch, flying through the air. Lando certainly did not expect that. This twi'lek certainly has tenacity. Quite a bit of stupidity as well, but we can't discount the tenacity. The blast from the Ekx-10 burns over his shoulder, and was incredibly close for such a tough shot. Lando takes a second to think, and is forced to deny his cover to take out Tyy'sun. Swinging around and standing, Lando brings his shotgun to bear on the crimelord. Holding his breath to stabalize his weapon the gambler attempts to repay Tyy'sun the favour. Danik was slowly advancing towards Lando's position behind the couch, keeping his head down as he ducked on over, his HM-100 riot gun pointed forward, ready to blast whatever popped up. But all his caution was put to naught when Lando revealed himself following Tyy'suns attack. "No!" Danik shouted, watching as Lando retaliated with his own shotgun. Tyy'sun was once again hit, and Danik wasted no time, elevating his riot gun and firing off his first shot at the gambler. Hopefully he could end this right now. Lando made a mistake - he quite definately should have run, and tried to pick them off slowly. At least, this is what flashes in his mind as he sees the blue muzzle flash of the riot gun, and the wave of force that knocks him off his feet. The blast throws him a couple feet into the air, coming to rest at the cockpit blast door. Hitting the metal with a heavy thud, Lando groans as he drifts out of conciousness. His neck slides in a circular motion and his eyes roll back as his vision cuts. The shotgun falls from his hands as Lando's form drops to the floor, sliding slowly down the heavy doors with a squeak. An inward frown is all Tyy'sun has time for as he flies over Lando, rifle cracking away - a near miss over the man's shoulder.. well it was a long shot anyways - all he can do is hope those behind him took him up on his call to charge - and then he hopes nothing as dreamland assaults him.. his clothes and coat rip into many small holes as the shotgun blasts him once more. The Twi'lek crumbles to the ground and against a wall uncerimoniously, his lekku spread out over the floor awkwardly, the rifle sliding across the floor even further away. He is out cold. Dylan walks away without a scratch and is all rawr because he can. With all the chaos done.. Racra raises an eyebrow and peers in the direction that the man fell. Well. There's something new. The darkly clad man secures his HM-100 to his back and begins to make his way up to his feet, then strolls over in the direction of the unconcious man.. he nudges at the former 'Hero' with the toe of his boot. "Not so tough." He then follows along with the others in the direction of the docking thing. Perhaps Dylan had been too quick to judge Tyy'sun, though it was inconsequential now. Lando had been subdued with minor injuries to the crew. Dylan couldn't have been more pleased. Slipping one of the IR-5's into the empty holsters on his right and left hips, the commodore steps into the middle of the cabin, promptly removing a comlink and messaging crew still on board the Harmattan. "Have the medics ready in the hanger," a slight pause, "Yes we'll be needing bacta." To tell the truth Dylan wasn't entirely sure how injured the Twi'lek was, though his blast vest was probably a saving grace. "Racra." Dylan calls out to the masked figure as he heads towards the docking tube, "Help me move him into the hanger." As he speaks Dylan motions towards the fallen body, "Medics will be waiting to revive him and patch up whatever wounds he has suffered." Leaning over, he grabs carefully at Tyy'sun's arms and begins to drag him, hoping Racra would comply and go for his legs. Fade to black... Ambush of Lando Calrissian, The